Maximum Ride: Max from Angel PoV
by joaly999
Summary: We heard Maximum Ride: max from max's point of view, people have written from Fang's opinion, but what about Angel, the girl who hears everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride:**** Max**

**We've heard the story from Max's opinion, people have wrote about Fang and his point of view, but what does the six year old mind reader think, the girl who hears everything, and who is the most powerful (and power hungry). So what does she have to say?**

Chapter One

I tried to ignore what everyone else was thinking, to keep out of their heads, I really did, but sometimes it was just too hard to resist. What I could resist though was the temptation of Nudge's head. As I had previously found out, her mind was even more annoying than her mouth. She was constantly rambling on about something, even if she wasn't saying it out loud.

Max, well, her head was quite a peaceful place when she wasn't planning where we were going to go next, or worrying about someone in the flock, but since she was almost constantly doing those things, I had learned to steer clear. Of course, it didn't help that Max had this canny ability to sense my presence and she got really mad if I heard her private thoughts, like those ones about Fang. I giggled quietly to myself. Those two were so desperately in love but neither of them believed the other loved them, no matter how many times I reassured them. And to think, they could be deep in a relationship if they had a little more confidence, or if stupid Fang told Max he loved her. That was all she was waiting for, I knew that if he said those three words, Max would instantly cave, but no matter how many times I told him differently, he still believed she would run a mile if he so much as uttered the words.

I've pretty much already summed Fang up, and most of his head was still full of thoughts of Max. Not being able to resist, I concentrated more so I could hear better.

_**Man she's beautiful, and so powerful, and look at those wings! She really is amazing and I love her so much¸ why can't she just accept that she has more than brotherly feelings for me too and maybe we could begin to get somewhere.**_

I once again found myself giggling quietly, and to tease him (and hopefully embarrass him) I acknowledged in his head, projecting my thoughts, that I had heard what he had just thought. I then saw him glance over at me and shoot me a death glare, but I just ignored it and grinned widely.

_**Angel! Get out of my head, and stay out!**_

He thought, almost shouting and I heard the rage in his voice/thoughts, so I decided it was time to get out of there, so he could continue with his loved up thoughts. I flicked quickly to Iggy, but soon became bored as I realised he was planning how to make his next bomb. Apparently, it was going to make Max so mad because it was so 'bad' that he wished he could regain his sight just to see her expression. I should warn Max later, I'd like to see Iggy smiling then.

I didn't even bother entering Gazzy's head, I knew it would be almost identical to Iggy's, whether he was planning the next bomb to make with his 'best bud' Iggy, or thinking through his next prank that he was going to pull on Max. I sighed, boys were so immature, apart from Fang of course, he was the best.

I think I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Angel and I'm not sure how old I am, but I think I am around six or seven. Me and my brother Gazzy (or the Gasman) were the only blood related people in the whole flock, but everyone else was still family. Max was my mother figure, and although I certainly didn't tell him, I viewed Fang a little bit like a father. Iggy was my older and very irritating blind brother, and Nudge was my talkative older sis.

Right now we were flying through the air doing a fun air show for the CSM (Coalition to Stop the Madness) and Nudge was being her usual motormouth self and Max and everyone else were ignoring her as usual. Suddenly, I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, I closed my eyes and suddenly saw a bullet racing towards Max, it shot straight through her chest and she screamed a heart wrenching scream before closing her eyes forever.

My eyes snapped open, boredom already forgotten, and I launched myself at Max, knowing I only had minutes to save her life. I landed on her back in between her wings and she was forced down by the sudden impact of my weight. She looked up at me and smiled, still thinking that I was messing around, then suddenly her face went blank, no longer smiling and her eyes widened slightly. I knew she had heard the bullet whiz past and I slipped off her, knowing she was no longer in danger.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by Fang's screaming and protective thoughts. Man, that guy was so worried, and guilty. What on Earth was he guilty for, it's not like he was the one who had shot at her. I then realised that he was only guilty and blaming himself because apparently, he should have noticed something. Whatever, I sighed. If I told Max how protective Fang was of her, she would totally freak, but as always, she remained completely unaware.

If I was the leader, I could do so much better, I knew the whole flock inside out and knew exactly what we all were capable of, not that Max didn't, but still. I was pulled out of that line of thought when I heard Total (the dog) yelp. My heart literally flew into my mouth (who knows, maybe it had wings like me). No one knew how much I cared about that dog and if something happened to him. I just shook my head. No, Max would deal with this, and I looked up to see that she already was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say a quick thanks to ****Star Starer of moonlit Skies and emgem2000 for two great reviews. I also want to say (because I forgot last time) that I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters mentioned (James Patterson does).**

Chapter Two

As we performed a series of evasive manoeuvres (that I knew were pointless) to make it harder for anyone to try and shoot us again, I closely watched Max's mind and studied her every move, making sure she was doing everything in her power to make sure Total was okay. I breathed out a breath that I hadn't even realised I had been holding when I saw the wound in her mind (a slight nip on Total's tail) and when I heard her say that all he needed was a band-aid.

I sighed as I saw Fang swoop towards them, wishing he would stop acting like a coward and tell Max that he loved her, then maybe the atmosphere would lose a little tension. If only. I reviewed the past few minutes in Max's head, needing a laugh and a little bit of a break from all the idiocy that was my flock, and had a giggle when I watched Total being dramatic again. That dog should seriously go into theatre, after he married Akila of course. Max would wear a poufy pink dress and if she didn't like it and wasn't going to wear it, I would force her too. That's me, mini and evil, well…not really that mini, and I wasn't _that _evil.

Max's mind once again went into strategy mode and even without reading her mind, I could tell that she was checking the surrounding area for any other threats. I sighed, suddenly irritated. Max had no idea what the full extent of my powers was, I could easily track the person who had just attempted to shoot her, but no, she didn't even ask. Another reason why I should be the leader, I was more powerful, and did it really matter if I was younger then her, I was just as tough, well, almost.

This time it was Iggy who flew next to them. I bet they had already forgotten about me, even though I was the one who had just saved Max's life. Life was just so unfair, and frustrating. I listened carefully to what they were saying, wondering if Max or Fang would even mention my courageous save but, surprise surprise, not a word about me. I was amazing, I really was. I mean, who else in the flock could read minds, who else could breathe underwater, who else could talk to fish, who else could control minds, who else could transform themselves into a bird of paradise. If I was leading the flock, we could rule the world. Max didn't even let me use all of my powers, what exactly is the point of being able to control minds if you don't actually do it. As I have said before, life is so frustrating.

I decided to get into the limelight again so put on a burst of speed and flew forward. I brushed the tip of my snowy white (and even if I do say myself), magnificent, wing with the tip of Max's speckled brown wing (that almost paled in comparison to my beautiful one) and she looked up at me. I could see the gratitude gleaming in her eyes and in her thoughts. Well, maybe she wasn't so bad a leader after all. I gave her a sweet smile that I knew she would love, and I was right. It's so easy to reassure (and manipulate) people these days.

"Thanks, lamby," she said and I grinned again, this time was almost sincere, almost, but not quite.

"I felt something bad about to happen" I said in response. Well, that was the understatement of the century, I was still a little shaken from that horrible death vision, not that I was showing it. I mean, I didn't think Max should be the leader and everything, and sometimes I felt myself getting angry with her, but that didn't mean I didn't love her. I was closer to her than I was to anyone else in the flock. We used to be really close, she raised me and I had to always wanted to call her Mom, but people grow apart, and we were a prime example of that.

"Can we get that guy now?" I asked and she nodded.

"Let's do it." she replied and we angled ourselves downwards. I knew the building was going to explode, I mean, the weird robo-guy-gun-attached-to-arm man was practically screaming his thoughts at me. There wasn't any reason to tell Max though, was there? She deserved to get a little banged up for forgetting about me. After all that, she hadn't even spotted the guy yet and I saw Fang point. Stupid blonde, I thought to myself.

Fang said something and Max nodded in response, although I wasn't really paying attention. Max gave some instructions to Iggy and all the others followed her like the little pets they were, of course, I had to go as well otherwise it would look suspicious, but I made sure I was directly behind Max so that most of the debris would avoid me.

I counted in my head to myself, and quickly checked everyone's thoughts. Funnily enough, Max was doing exactly the same as me, but for completely different reasons. I was counting down the time until the bomb blast so I could move around to avoid most of debris that would surely come flying. Max was counting down the time until we would smash through the window, not that we would ever get there, and sure enough…

_Boom _


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. It's the same disclaimer as before but I'm not going to repeat it because it gets boring. This is actually, if you go by the book, chapters three and four combined. Nothing much particularly happens and it's not one of the best chapters, but I thought I should include it.**

Chapter Three

Hearing the bomb blast and seeing Max's face afterwards was quite satisfying, but I didn't really have time to think about it too much because just days later, the flock and I found ourselves standing in a Hollywood talent agency. Apparently someone in the CSM knew someone who knew someone who knew... well, you get the picture. I was surprisingly excited but I knew there was no point. It wouldn't take Max very long to ruin all my hopes and dreams. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

I listened to the thoughts of the other people, not the flock, who were around me, checking for anything dangerous. No matter how much it might have felt like I was doing a favour for Max, even I didn't like being kidnapped, but there was no way these people were evil. They were so naive, thinking the world was such a great place, even though the flocks cuts and bruises were living proof that the opposite was true.

There was a bogus looking women standing in front of us with a cheesy smile plastered to her face. Apparently her name was Sharon, not that I didn't believe her, it's just that her thoughts were so confusing. They flickered constantly, like she couldn't decide what to think about. One minute she was thinking of her boss Steve, the next she was wondering if she would ever get a pay rise. I laughed silently at that.

Sharon walked us to a door and it opened, revealing a smiling man who I assumed was Steve, the boss.

"Come in! Come in!" he almost shouted and he opened the door more. I then saw that even though he had a loud voice, really he was just some mini man. He was already balding and he looked like he was beginning to reach the eighties margin, although from his thoughts I would think he was only like, forty- five, how unflattering. He was dressed in a suit that I was told, from Sharon's thoughts, was actually from some cheap retailer in the market. Even if Max said yes to their offers of fame, which I very much doubted, we wouldn't get very far with theses cheapskates. But still, somewhere was better than nowhere, right? The company was almost bankrupt. Darn this stupid recession. Oh well, at least we would get free food, I always wanted to taste calamari.

I giggled quietly when I saw the surprised expression on Sharon's face when she saw Total walk in (she obviously hadn't noticed him earlier). She was about to say something, before realising that it wasn't worth it, and she probably wouldn't even want to know. I sighed, she had no idea. I heard Total muter something to himself which sounded distinctly like an exclamation of her fakeness, but I just ignored him. The head honcho, Steve, held out a hand for Max to shake. She just stared at it in disgust and I resisted the urge to laugh. She also politely (not-see sarcasm) reclined his inquiry as to whether he could call her Max, and in his head he floundered around for a little while, trying to work out what else to call her before giving up.

This meeting certainly went downhill fast after that. I looked down at myself and compared myself to Max. She was quite pretty but she never wore anything other than those stupid t-shirts and jeans. She obviously didn't know the appropriate attire for a girl, maybe I would tell her later and get her some better clothes. Then I'd force them on her. Is it me, or does it feel like I had already thought about this, because I am getting a serious sense of déjà vu here. Anyway, back to the interview.

Steve started saying all of our options on how to become famous and even though I knew it was pointless, every time I felt a burst of hope well up inside of me, only to have it squashed down again by Max. I looked down at the table in front of me and suddenly realised that some food had been brought in. And sure enough, there was some calamari. It was almost as if the chef had heard my thoughts. I looked up sharply at that, but then realised I was being ridiculous. No one was as special or amazing or as powerful as me, I was the best and I planned to stay that way, no matter what I had to do.

Steve then (finally) asked the rest of us what our names were. Of course, we didn't give them our real ones, but this was one thing that I really liked doing. There was always something so fun about thinking up a new identity for yourselves. As always, Nudge completely exaggerated with her name, but I just kept mine nice and simple. My name was Isabella van Frankenstein Rothschild. Of course, I was getting more annoyed by the minute by these frauds, so I didn't just say that.

"You got your shoes on eBay." I stated to Sharon. That had been one of the clearest facts I could extract from her mind. Vein woman. "But you're right- it doesn't make sense to go to retail, not on what Skinflint Steve pays you." Oh yeah, serves you right, I thought and almost (accidentally) projected those five words into everyone's heads. I heard Max think about how she was so proud of me and, resisting the urge to mime barfing in the corner, I smiled sweetly but insincerely up at her. She didn't see me though as her back was turned. I tutted mentally, she should be looking at me all the time.

I picked up some more food and quickly ate it, sensing that this meeting was drawing to a close. The rest of the flock introduced themselves, and then it got to Fang. I would have thought it would be Max who would have ended the meeting, but surprisingly enough it was him.

"My name is Fang," he said whilst standing up. "And I'm outta here." Another reason why Max shouldn't be the leader, she had no authority and no control. Unlike me, I could just force people to do things my way. We all stood up and followed Fang to the window and we leapt out, one by one, back into the cold morning air.


	4. AN

Sorry guys but I'm getting kind of bored with this story right now, but I'm going to stop for a while. I'm going to write something different I think, but I might come back to this story some time, all I know is that it won't be soon. Sorry again.

Joaly999


End file.
